Pure Bliss of Love
by Lovbody8
Summary: Fitz love for Olivia
1. Chapter 1

Fitz didn't know her but he would something about Olivia Pope drew him to her

She was like a jewel with a brilliant fire

she was like the Sea wild and restless yet a calming Oasis for his love

The Sun couldn't eclipse the heat of her Desires or the brightness of her smile

There was something about this Dark beautiful that made Fitzgerald Grant go wild

Olivia Pope was the Woman he'd been waiting for all his life

Now she here giving him a chance to keep her near

His love was fast and fleet of foot just one look is all it took

How in the World would he begin again knowing the Essence of his very soul

would try to leave him after his Political Campaign if She didn't stay close in his life not taking any chance

tonight Fitz shall ask Olivia to become his Wife

Wait for me fair maiden give me a chance to make you see that everything happens for a purpose and is truly meant to be

My name is Fitzgerald Grant and I want you to stay please Olivia Pope be my love

How can One Woman be everything to a Man give him the gift of Life by touching his hand looking into his very soul commanding

every once of his love never fleeing the passion given from Heaven above for Angels gave her human form to be His life once more

The gentleness of her smile brightens his day thinking only of her in that very special way longing to make her his own he wants to feel

the sweet caress that he doesn't own yet Fitzgerald Grant how can he make his dreams of a life with Olivia Pope come true by telling

this beautiful loving Woman, I Love and need you


	2. Chapter 2

Eddie Holman-

Hey there lonely girl, lonely girl Let me make your broken heart like new Oh, my lonely girl, lonely girl Don't you know this lonely boy loves you

Ever since he broke your heart you seem so lost Each time you pass my way How I long to take your hand And say don't cry, I'll kiss your tears away Hey there lonely girl, lonely girl Let me make your broken heart like new Oh my lonely girl, lonely girl don't you know this lonely boy loves you

You think that only his two lips can kiss your lips And make your heart stand still But once you're in my arms you'll see No one can kiss your lips the way I will Hey there lonely girl, lonely girl Let me make your broken heart like new

Oh, my lonely girl, lonely girl Don't you know this lonely boy loves you Oh my lonely girl, lonely girl Don't you know this lonely boy loves you

Writers Earl Shuman and Leon Carr-

"Hello World " Olivia thought to herself after making Partner with Smith & Jackson Law firm everything was going to be all right she knew this was her ticket to bigger and brighter things. Crossing this off her to do list she reaches for her cell phone to immediately call her Boyfriend James Richardson to tell him the good news now she can become his wife everything was happening so fast his phone begins to rings,

Olivia said, " Hello James, Honey it's Olivia listen baby I have great news !

James said, " Ok what's that sweet heart I've been pretty busy here at the Office

Olivia said, " I just made Partner with Smith & Jackson isn't that great

James said, " Yes that's wonderful you've pined away for months now so let's celebrate tonight dinner is on me

Olivia said, " I don't want everyone in on our celebration tonight it's just going to be us at my place then you can really show me how happy you are about my good news

James said, " That sounds great see you at 6:30 pm sharp

Olivia said, " James don't let me down please honey this is too important

James said, " Olivia, now I thought we gotten past this we're getting engage now soon you will be my wife

Olivia said, " I know this is very important to me

James said, " I love you ( ending the call )

Olivia left work early to purchase her grocery for the meal tonight she stops at the fish market selecting the Fresh Alaskian Salmon next Carla's vegetable stand for the salad greens once she had what she needed she went home. Stepping into her home with a big smile on her face walking toward the kitchen place her grocery on table washing her hands puts on apron to prepare the evening celebration dinner once her meal was ready she quickly changed her clothes set the table and waited for James to call. Olivia began to feel worried that something had come up again at the office when she didn't hear from James it was now 6:38 pm and dinner was ready he promised not to be late. She quickly brushed it off finished grilling her seasoned Salmon trying to keep it hot soon it was plated placed on the table along with a big bowl of toss salad greens and garlic butter dinner rolls the table was set she looked at her cell phone praying it would ring.

Olivia checks her watch it's 7:15 pm refusing to wait anymore she fixes herself a plate pours a glass of white wine to toast herself before the tears could leave her eyes she said, " Damn him" ! eating small bites of her meal she quickly cleans up the remainder of the cold dinner. Finally her cell phone rings it's James calling her now deciding to ignore it she pours another glass of White wine soon his call goes to voice mail- " Olivia please pick up it's James come on baby please pick up ! listen I hope you hadn't cancelled our dinner date things just got crazy at the office, I'll be there in 10 minutes" bye". Olivia listen to voice mail letting the last of her tears fall before he arrived very disappointed in him. James puts his keys in the front door slowly opening it peeking into see Olivia sitting on the sofa watching television he can see she's been crying so he hurries to close the door walks over to her gives her a big bonquet of fresh Red Roses kissing her on the cheek

James said, " I'm hungry dinner smell great where's dinner you didn't cancel it did you ?

Olivia said, " No, I didn't but you did when you couldn't show up on time and I have something to give you here's your ring

Unable to contain her anger Olivia throws her glass of white wine across the room hitting the wall now crying fully she tells James to get out leave his keys to her home this was the last time she believe him.

James said, "Why ? What's the problem ? I've done everything for you just because I was a few minutes late for dinner now I'm getting the cold shoulder look Olivia things happen stuff comes up ! I didn't want to be late it's just that Teresa needed me to take her somewhere she works with me and her car is down

Olivia said, " I saw Teresa at the Market today buying grocery she was clearly driving James, I'm done please leave

James said, " Fine ! if that's what you want you'll never find another man like me who will really cared for you

Olivia said, " Yes, I will ( good bye)

She takes her keys from James placing the Red Roses in his hand telling him," now give these to Teresa that's who they were really meant for right ? She shuts the door shakes herself tomorrow is another day

The next day she wakes to a bright and sunny day full of promise takes care of her personal needs dresses grabs a small cup of coffee before heading toward the train station to go to The Law Offices while entering the terminal she comes upon a small pastry shop she stops in to buy a quick breakfast. She hurries inside to place her order before her train is due to arrive once inside Olivia placed her order she couldn't make up her mind looking at the Cashier who was waiting-

The Woman said, " Welcome to Pastry Land what's your order ?

Olivia said, " I want the blueberry muffins no wait I'll have 2 butter raisins scones with a cup of hot mocha to go please

The Woman said, " Hey Ardie 2 butter raisins scones with a hot mocha " ok Maam that's $ 8.50 cash or credit ?

Olivia said, " Cash " reaching for her wallet inside of her large purse she pulls it out the wallet drops her money and change on the floor of the pastry shop coins rolling everywhere. She quickly tries to retrieve her money with a couple of kids helping her but she wasn't fast enough to gather the scatter change.

The Woman said, " Come on Lady we have customers waiting too they don't have all day either !

Olivia said, " Well then just forget my order " she walks away from the register leaving the money for the kids to fight over with tears of frustration on the brink of falling she hurries to catch her train

The Woman said, " Hey Ardie forget the order for the Scones she left "

A man was next in his early 50's with black hair and kind eyes he steps up asking the cashier " What did she order " ?

The Woman said, " A few butter raisins scones with a hot mocha

The man said, " Make the order I'll pay for it and give me a chocolate donut with a hot mocha too please "

The Woman said, " Hey Ardie make the scones the ones from before and add a chocolate donut with 2 hot mochas

Ardie said, " Hey Angie are they going to buy them this time ?

The Woman said, " Just make the Man's order please Ardie " yeah this will be $13.50 cash or credit ? She quickly takes his money and gives him his order now he hurries to catch the train Olivia is on just in time too it was about to pull off

The man carries his purchase very carefully searching for Olivia seeing her sitting alone on a back seat of the train he walks back towards her to take a seat next to her introducing himself before giving her the scones and mocha

" Hi my name is Fitzgerald Grant" Fitz said, " I brought your breakfast everything you order now can you stop crying


	3. Chapter 3

Unforgettable, that's what you are  
Unforgettable though near or far  
Like a song of love that clings to me  
How the thought of you does things to me  
Never before has someone been more

Unforgettable in every way  
And forever more, that's how you'll stay  
That's why, darling, it's incredible  
That someone so unforgettable  
Thinks that I am unforgettable too

Unforgettable in every way  
And forever more, that's how you'll stay  
That's why, darling, it's incredible  
That someone so unforgettable  
Thinks that I am unforgettable too

Writer : Irving Gordon Artist Nat King Cole

Fitz said, " What's your name ? looking at Olivia waiting for answer to his question shifting the bags around with the hot pastries inside.

Olivia said, " My name is Olivia Pope

Fitz said, " Here's you're hot mocha and scones why are you are crying on such a great morning ?

Olivia said, " I just broke up with my boyfriend who had other priorities then me thank you for buying breakfast

Fitz said, " That's good you left him if he wasn't perfect for you do you work far from here ?

Olivia said, " No, this is my stop ! thanks for breakfast " She quickly moves pass Fitz who is still seated waiting for the doors to open stepping down on the platform she walks fast mixing into the morning rush of people

Fitz decides to leave the train hoping that he will see Olivia Pope again walking to his Senate Offices in the Smith & Jackson Law Firm Building. Crossing the street on 6th Ave to the beautiful glass pane building he spots a friend he hurries over

Fitz said, " Hi Mellie "

Mellie said, '' Hi Fitz " look this morning has been crazy for me those files you ask me for aren't ready yet can you give until tomorrow

Fitz said, " Mellie, don't worry about it

Mellie said, " Thank Fitz

Fitz said, " The company is hosting a big Halloween Party tonight are you going ?

Mellie said, " Yes, I'm going with a couple of the girls from the office but if you want to take me

Fitz said, " Sure, I will pick you up at 7 pm" he opens the door for Mellie they walk over to the elevator enter push the button for the 4 th floor

Olivia steps off the elevator on the 5 th floor walks to her office she's met by her personal secretary Athena Stephanopoulos with a small note in her. Olivia greets her takes her pastry bag and coffee place them on a small tray next to her desk settling herself in before starting her day

Athena said, " Good morning Olivia," I have your agenda for the day and Mr. Smith wants to see you in his office right away do I smell raisins scones may I have one please ?

Olivia said, " Of course Athena just take them all I'm not very hungry after last night" she gathers note pad and pen walking out of the her office to meet with Mr. Smith, she takes the small note putting it in her pocket. Mr. Smith invites Olivia into his office pulls out a chair for her to be seated before he starts his meeting pulling out a folder putting it on the table to discuss Olivia's first client with the firm.

Mr. Smith said, " Now that you made Partner Olivia it's time for you represent one of our very prestigious client Michael Nikos, he came to us with a very delicate problem it has to do with A painting of the Greek Goddess Aphrodite that belongs to Mr. Nikos while in New York Mr. Nikos attended a Diplomat's banquet his painting was stolen from his office at the Greek Embassy. It turns out the painting is now display in the Smithsonian as Ancient Greek Artifax that our government purchase from a dealer who had a right to sell the painting since the owner sold it.

Olivia said, " Well if the painting was purchase legitimately then why is Mr. Nikos coming to Us ?

Mr. Smith said, " Mr. Nikos filed for divorce recently he believes his wife's lover must have taken the painting to sale, Mr. Nikos claims he never gave permission for his wife to have this treasure under any circumstances and wants the painting to go back to the people of Greece. Therefore filing a pettion against an American Institution would cause a scandal and extreme embarrassment but we must pursue it are you ready to meet the client ?

Olivia said, " Yes of course "

Mr. Smith said, " Mr. Nikos is in Greece now visiting his family, I want no delays we have to move fast so you will fly to Athens. Greece tomorrow to meet Mr. Nikos build a case for him to get back his property, Olivia our company is giving a big Halloween Party tonight I want you to attend familiarize yourself with all our staff

Olivia said, " Yes of course I will be there Mr. Smith

Mr. Smith said, " Great, I will see you there have great day Olivia," escorting her out of the office closing his door behind her

Olivia really didn't want to attend not after last night break up with James still on her mind but saying No to Mr. Smith after just making Partner wouldn't have been the right thing to do either she puts her files away cleans up her desk to go home. Olivia stops by her secretary office to ask a question

Olivia said, " Athena can you tell me who was Aphrodite ?

Athena said, " Yes, she was the Greek Goddess of Love that's what I was told by my parents, why do you ask ?

Olivia said, " Oh nothing look I'm going to the company's Halloween party tonight are you coming ?

Athena said, " I wouldn't miss it for the world hey I can give you a ride if you need one

Olivia said, " Yes, I would like that I'll be ready at 7 pm

Fitz wore the custom of the Roman General Cesar with a crown of Golden Laurel leaves and Mellie's custom was that of Dorothy from the Wizard of Oz. They arrived at the party grab a cocktail and began mingling with the crowd who were dress like ghosts, witches, Mary Poppins, Cereal killers ... Athena was dress like a Airline Attendant while Olivia's outfit was that of Cleopatra the Queen of Egypt, she became the very essence to the Queen wearing a long sleeveless gown with purple silk threads golden fabric her dress shimmers in the light her black hair was tossed softly around her face with a small headdress of jewels, her make up was flawless with a black liner rimming her eyes for a sultry appearance. Upon entering the party all eyes were on Olivia including Fitz who immediately rush to greet her with a big smile

Fitz said, " Hello Olivia Pope" I'm so glad to see you again may I add you are a very beautiful Queen of Nile

Olivia said, " Hi Fitzgerald Grant, it's nice to see you again do you work for Smith & Jackson ?

Fitz said, " No, I'm just borrowing their office space for my Senate headquarters it's on the 4th floor

Olivia said, " I just made Partner with Smith & Jackson my office is on the 5th floor

Fitz said, " Would you like to dance I really need to dance with you since I'm dress like Cesar and your Cleopatra. He take her into his strong arms nestles his hand into the curve of her lower back pressing her ever so gently yet firmly into his body Olivia begins to feel the power of this Man and how he could change her world.

Olivia said, " You know Cesar and Queen Cleopatra were intense lovers they became rulers together " she parts her lips to except a kiss from her Cesar feeling the warmth of his mouth on hers. Fitz wanted more from her but decide to pull back he told her, " I know I would find you again your beauty is truly unforgettable Olivia ... he was interrupted by Mellie who wanted to introduce him to a few of her friends.


	4. Chapter 4

If I never feel you in my arms again If I never feel your tender kiss again If I never hear "I love you" now and then Will I never make love to you once again?

Please understand, if love ends Then I promise you, I promise you That, that I shall never breathe again Breathe again, breathe again That I shall never breathe again, breathe again

And I can't stop thinkin' about About the way things used to be And I can't stop thinkin' about About the love that you make to me

And I can't get you out of my head How in the world will I begin To let you walk right out my life And blow my heart away

And I can't stop carin' about About the apple of my eye And I can't stop doin' without Without the center of my life

And I can't get you out of my head And I know I can't pretend That I won't die if you decide You won't see me again

If I never feel you in my arms again If I never feel your tender kiss again If I never hear "I love you" now and then Will I never make love to you once again?

Please understand, if love ends Then I promise you, I promise you That, that I shall never breathe again Breathe again, breathe again That I shall never breathe again, breathe again

And I can't stop thinkin' about About the way my life would be No, I can't stop thinkin' about How could your love be leavin' me

And I can't get you out of my mind God knows how hard I tried And if you walk right out my life God knows I'd surely die

And I can't stop doin' without Without the rythm of my heart No, I can't stop doin' without For I would surely fall apart

And I can't get you out of my mind 'Cause I know I can't deny And I would die if you decide You won't see me again

If I never feel you in my arms again If I never feel your tender kiss again If I never hear "I love you" now and then Will I never make love to you once again?

Please understand if love ends Then I promise you, I promise you That, that I shall never breathe again Breathe again, breathe again That I shall never breathe again, breathe again That I shall never breathe again Breathe again, breathe again That I shall never breathe again, breathe again

**Songwriters** EDMONDS, KENNETH B

Artist : Toni Braxton

Olivia want to keep Fitz in her arms deciding to leave the dance floor instead finding on outside bench on the balcony of the party room as massive as the ball room was she felt that only she and Fitz were the only two in it. She told herself to be smart not to enter another relationship after just ending one but Fitz was different in every way that counted she didn't want to lose him. A Waiter found her outside offering her a glass of strawberry wine with a rim of candy corn Olivia decides to take it slowly sipping each drop. Fitz/ Julius Cesar quickly met Mellie's friend made small talk for a brief minute he quickly scans the dance floor for his beautiful Cleopatra unable to see her anymore he panic thinking she had disappear not wanting to lose her again he ask Mellie if she could get a ride home with her friends he had to find someone. Mellie was a little disappointed since she really like Fitz for more than just a friend. Fitz immediately went to the ladies room trying to find Olivia knocking on the door calling Olivia's name until a woman told him no one was in there by that name he search high and low until he saw her beautiful flowing gown bristling in the slight wind on the balcony.

Fitz hurries to greet her only to see another Man approaching to talk with her not letting this derail him Fitz stops the conversation

Fitz said, " I'm sorry the Lady is with me

Olivia said, " Yes, I am completely " looking at the Man who soon leaves to join the party inside Olivia takes Fitz by the hand pulling him near her looking deeply into his brown eyes searching to see if he felt the same way she did without another word Olivia/ Cleopatra was in the arms of her Roman Emperor. Fitz gives Olivia a gentle kiss looking at her with amazement

Fitz said, " I thought you had left me again and I couldn't let that happen not twice in the same day

Olivia said, " Why do you care so much you don't know me

Fitz said, " I feel a deep connection Olivia just being out of my sight makes me want to find you and hold you close

Olivia said, " I'm afraid Fitz to let myself go again to give my heart to another man it's too soon

Fitz said, " I'm falling in Love with you and I need you, Olivia

Olivia said, " I can't give you my heart please give me sometime to think about this

Fitz said, " Let Us happen Olivia, I want Us to happen" he gives her a deep kiss taking her breath away

Olivia said, " You won't hurt me like James did will you? I gave him everything and I can't feel that empty again [now tears stream down her face ]

Fitz said, " Olivia look at me, look at me, I'm not James he's not here give me your heart baby, " I love you "

Olivia said, " I need to tell you something tomorrow I'm leaving for Athens, Greece to meet with important client of the Firm and I don't know how long I will be gone" looking at Fitz to gauge his reaction to her news

Fitz said, " Why are you telling me this now ? Do you really want Us part ?

Olivia said, " No, I need to tell you so you will know where I am

Fitz said, " I'm sorry if I came on to strong you obviously need some time you're leaving for Athens tomorrow beautiful place " he looks down at the ground trying hard not to show his disappointment that she was leaving him trying to keep his emotions in check he reaches for the crown of Laurel leaves on his head giving it to Olivia, Fitz said, " You are my conqueror now ! Good night Olivia

The next morning Olivia boards a plane for Athens, Greece she settles into her seat for the long flight staring out the window of the plane she thinks about Fitz pledge of love and his gentle kiss that took her breath away wondering if he really meant everything he said to her last night. She desires his touch she pulls out her notes trying to concentrate on her client. Feeling sleepy she quickly puts her notes away laid her head against her seat closing her eyes to dream of making love to Fitz.


	5. Chapter 5

Welcome to my world

Won't you come on in? Miracles,

I guess Still happen now and then

Step into my heart Leave your cares behind

Welcome to my world Built with you in mind

Knock and the door shall be open Seek and you will find Ask and you'll be given

The key to this heart of mine

I'll be waiting there With my arms unfurled Waiting just for you

Welcome to my world Welcome to my world

**Songwriters** COLLINS, JESSE / BLANK, KENNY

Olivia woke suddenly from her dream about Fitz as the plane was landing in Athens, Greece she couldn't believe that she had slept that long her flight seem so short. Now that she had arrived the sights and sounds of the place made her dizzy with excitement she quickly gathers her bags from the baggage claim area going thru Athens Airport security only to be met by several Cab Drivers speaking in their native language directing her to their cabs; Overwhelmed by the may lay caused by their directness. Olivia walks in a different direction only to meet several more cab drivers down the street finally an older cab driver approach her speaking perfect English invites her to take his cab instead of the others putting her bags in the truck he make sure Olivia was comfortable before driving away. He asked where she was going Olivia pulls out her reservation ticket to give the driver specific direction to her hotel.

The cab arrived at the hotel with Olivia giving the cab driver $100.00 euros she ask if he would come back to take somewhere else if he kept the fare the same without a dime more agreeing to her request the Cab driver smiled driving away. Olivia made herself at home putting away her clothes pouring herself a glass of white wine she made a few calls letting her family know she had arrived safe. Eager to explore her new surroundings she called her host for a list of events happening in the city deciding to get some R & R time for herself once her business with Mr. Nikos was completed. Olivia takes a hot shower changes into her business attire making sure everything was on point this was her chance to shine for" Smith & Jackson", she went over all her notes until it was second nature to her. Once she was satisfied she reached inside her purse and found the small note that her secretary Athena had given her looking at the contents she knew who it was from the note read:

Hi Livia,

I'm writing this to you so that you will know how sorry I am

You truly deserve to be happy with someone that will treasure you

forgive me please go get the love you deserve

James

Olivia didn't respond their relationship was truly over taking a small sip of wine she applied her make up comb out her lush ebony hair made a quick phone call to Andres the cab driver asking him to pick her up in 15 minutes. Olivia was waiting outside the Hotel for Andres to arrive she got into the cab applied a little more lips gloss took a deep breath before she met the client. The butler met Olivia Pope at the door inviting her into the sitting room to wait for Mr. Nikos. She looks around the beautiful Greek Villa with it's white cool walls massive Art gallery she adores the beautiful woven carpets toss lazily around the floor and the marble pillars towering near the fire place she hears foot steps with the door opening she see his face

" Hello Olivia, I'm glad to see you had a safe trip to My Villa," said Mr. Nikos

Olivia said, " Is this a trick why are you here Fitz where's Mr. Nikos ?

Fitz said, " I'm Mr. Nikos

Olivia couldn't believe she pulls out her phone to call the office to see if they can explain what's going on here this was suppose to be her first client she became upset Olivia said, " How could you be Mr. Nikos, Fitz ?

Fitz began to walk towards her to explain Olivia, he said, " I'm Mr. Nikos well technically my name is Grant that's my father name but he and mother divorce when I was 10 years old. My mother fell into a deep depression after the divorce a friend of hers bought her a ticket to Athens, Greece for a week trying to give my mother a second chance at love and life. Well the story goes she met a Man his name was Starvos Nikos they dated for few weeks then were married when my mother told me about her new husband it made me want my father even more but our father and son relationship never workout he skip town leaving me to grow up without him. Olivia put her arms around Fitz shoulders, she said, " Go on tell me what happen next " Fitz continues saying, " I decided to take my step father name Nikos that's who I was for 22 years until I received a call from an Army Officer that service with my Dad in Vietnam who told me what a hero My father had been to him save his life. He also said My Dad wanted me to know he loved me and he really cared for me it's just that he couldn't come home so I change my name back to Grant my step father was hurt that I did that but he understood why

Olivia said, " I still don't get why I'm here ? Why couldn't you just tell me this back in New York does Smith & Jackson know about this ploy you are using ?

Fitz said, " I really do need your help Olivia my ex wife's lover sold the painting to the Smithsonian but it really belongs to the people of Greece, Olivia my step father gave me the painting for safe keeping so when he died a Greek Museum would have the painting. I promise him that nothing would happen to painting so you see why I need to get it back don't you. Using my Greek name Nikos, I can request the return from the USA Government using my American name running for the Senate of New York, I couldn't ask it.

Olivia said, " Why don't we ask for a trade the portrait of Aphrodite for a portrait of Zeus ? You would get the painting back plus save face with the Us government and keeping your word to your step father, I'll make all the arrangements for you with no one ever suspecting it was you, Fitz

Fitz said, " That's why I love you so much Olivia and your right I had another reason for bringing you here at the party you said you never want to be hurt again and you won't if you give me a chance to love your hurt away, I never want to see tears of pain in your eyes only tears of joy and happiness, Olivia Pope will you marry me ?

Olivia said, " Yes, I will marry you on one condition you show me all Athens has to offer

Fitz said, " I will become your personal tour guide giving you a first class tour of my heart

Olivia said, " We'll fly home to get married !

Fitz said, " Kiss me


End file.
